Such an electric lamp is known from European Patent No. EP-0 384 520.
The mounting member in the known lamp has hooks which grip around the collar at the lamp vessel in order to retain it. The lamp vessel can be taken from the mounting member in that the hooks are pressed from their seats. It can be disadvantageous if this is done by a non-expert.
The known lamp is an electrodeless low-pressure discharge lamp which is operated on a high-frequency voltage source. The lamp vessel has a coating of fluorescent powder and a cavity in the end portion into which an electric coil projects, which coil is supported by the mounting member.
A tension of several hundreds of volts is across the coil during lamp ignition. The coil generates a high electromagnetic field strength during ignition and operation. Removal of the lamp vessel while the coil is energized can be dangerous and harmful. Serious radio interference may occur and the supply of the lamp may become defective owing to the removal of the load.
Although the lamp vessel must not be removed by a non-expert, it is nevertheless desirable for the lamp vessel to be exchangeable, for example, in order to replace a defective, for example, a damaged lamp vessel which has become leaky, or for mounting a lamp vessel having a fluorescent powder which generates light of a different colour.